


Evelynn - A Thousand Years

by SojournTime, TheTrueSnowQueen



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Original Work
Genre: F/F, Go look over at TheTrueSnowQueen for the other part, thanks for reading!, two part story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SojournTime/pseuds/SojournTime, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSnowQueen/pseuds/TheTrueSnowQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia's perspective of the reunion of her and Evelynn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evelynn - A Thousand Years

"AMELIA!!!" A piercing scream tore through the air. The mountain was crumbling. The town had dug too many mining tunnels, and the blast from the warship crashing had triggered a massive landslide.  
Gripping her friend's hand, she quickly shoved Elissa's things into her personal corridor. The two soot stained girls held onto each other as the mountain top gave way, and the town, the old factory where they lived, everything crumbled. The two were buried in rubble, burning metal and wood, and dirt.  
It was only a few minutes before they stopped falling, but with Amelia's heart, she could feel that it felt like forever. She could feel the crippling fear, she couldn't before. Still holding Elissa's hand she slowly stood up, pushing wooden beams, and iron bars off of them, and She pulled Elissa up out of the rubble. They had made it down OK, Only a few scratches, and some bruising, but still in one piece.   
They both scrambled over the mess that had once been a mountain top, and a town, and helped pull people out. Is was sickening. There were a handful of survivors, and they wanted nothing more than to go to war with the people who caused this.  
"YOU’RE INSANE! WE’RE NOT ENOUGH TO EVEN PASS AS A MILITIA! THE REST OF US WILL BE SLAUGHTERED!" Amelia watched as Elissa tried to scream sense into the last of the villagers.  
"FURNACE BOY. LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO OUR HOME, OUR PEOPLE! THEY HAVE TO PAY!" The man who yelled back, pulled a gun out of the debris. It was still mostly intact. "WE MAY NOT BE AN ARMY, BUT WE CAN BE DAMN WELL ARMED! WHO’S WITH ME?" A cheer went up from the rest of them, drowning out Elissa's scream of 'no'.  
Amelia watched as the soot stained girl sunk to her knees. This had always been Amelia's life, horrible worlds, having barely enough to get by, but now she was free. She had run away from that horrible organization, where she was constantly in fear of the man that had taken her voice from her, for a second time. But she WAS free now, and she wasn't going to abandon anyone this time.  
Suddenly, she remembered why she had be able to feel the terror of fall, why she felt sorrow for the girl in front of her. The world where someone had given her the thing she valued most of all. Her Heart.   
Home. Safety. HER  
'Elissa!' Amelia signed frantically. She could hear more landslides being triggered all around them, the horrible sound echoed off mountain range. Why had she not thought of this sooner?!  
“What is it amelia? Look there is no point in trying to stop them, all they want to do is go get killed. We have to get out of the mountains, or we will join them.”  
‘That's what I’m trying to tell you! I know some place that will welcome us with open arms, some place safe!’ Amelia smiled, making elissa give her a look of skepticism.   
It was so close to her heart, the heart SHE had given Amelia. Glancing down, her eye looked over place where she knew the mark was on her chest, remembering the day it happened. Amelia had been punished for it later, tortured even, but after all this time, standing in the wake of war and devastation, with a chance for salvation? It had been worth it.  
"What? Amelia you want me to leave?"  
'Leave all this war, bloodshed, and hatred behind, come with me. Your world is turning into a world of war, and soon they will release those giant warriors we read about, and all will be lost. We can leave.' Amelia’s hands moved swiftly.  
"Where. And how do you know they will take in two filthy girls like us?" Amelia smiled at the other reassuringly. SHE had saved Amelia when she looked like a street urchin, when she had dying in an alley in London.  
'I left to protect them a long time ago, but I was taken in a much worse state than this. Trust me, they will treat you well.'  
Elissa looked up, uncertainty clear in her eyes. Amelia grabbed her hands and focused. Would SHE still remember? Would SHE be waiting like she had promised all those years ago? Or had she forgotten?  
Amelia took Elissa through, walking with her into the garden of the manor. Memories flashed in Amelia's head. That first ball, learning sign language, all the times they had spent together playing chess, or having afternoon tea.  
Walking to the door, she knocked, remembering all the times she had spent gardening with Daniel. A woman in lavender opened it, looking surprised to see them at the door. Where was SHE? The one who had given Amelia her heart?   
Piano music, a song Amelia knew, but not from this world. It was HER. Amelia longed to sing with the sweet sound of the notes, but her voice was useless. Silent.  
But she didn’t care. She didn't care about Elissa right now, or the hell they had just left. Amelia winced at the sound of a wrong note, and the song being restarted. Running up to the lavender clad women, she begged silently, putting a hand over her throat.  
'Please, Marie, heal my voice, so I can sing again.' The women didn't hesitate. She sat Amelia down in the dining hall, Elissa following them, and Marie used her magic to heal Amelia's vocal cords.  
Another restart, another wince.  
When it was done, Marie backed away, and Amelia stood up. "I see you never took the choker off."  
"SHE gave it to me. I would not let anything harm it." Amelia was shocked. That was her own voice, her own words. It scared her, Amelia wasn't used to the sound of herself.   
But Marie nodded, and pointed on the direction of the music.  
Wince, restart.  
"Y-You just, HEALED Amelia! What kinda thing are you?!" Elissa's exclamations faded, as Amelia ran through the the many halls. She came to the room, the one with the music drifting from it, and slipped inside. Just in time.  
Amelia started singing, no matter how much her own voice scared her. She matched her voice to the piano, starting where she knew the lyrics came in. Amelia watched as the girl at the piano froze, but the new voice kept singing. SHE had been waiting it seemed. Her wishes were loud and clear.  
The girl started playing again, along with Amelia, eventually starting swaying to the sound of Amelia's voice. Amelia knew how much pain she a caused the girl in front of her, that day she had to leave. The girl was wishing so loudly.  
The music faded away, and the last note was played. It rang through the air, the girl turning a round with the beginning of a smile on her face. They met eyes, two toned ones meeting blue ones. Blue ones that shimmered with emotions that wouldn't be possible, if it were not for HER.  
Evelynn.

**Author's Note:**

> Will post a bit of history here. Eventually.


End file.
